black butler dare game
by Darkironprincess17
Summary: just your regular truth or dare game with most of the black butler characters. My OC's are in this as well! Fluffy, stupid or funny, send in your dares for the characters to do and we'll do them! read and enjoy! No flamers please!
1. Chapter 1

Overview of participating characters

**Ciel Phantomhive: **'A pretty little boy with a sour attitude' cough, cough… sorry Ciel. *pfft* Demon, black-blue hair, blue eyes.

**Raven Penbrook: **Ciel's attraction. She's 13 years old, has long black hair and silver blue eyes. Cartoongal11's OC.

**Sebastian Michaelis:** Ciel Phantomhive's butler, as well as a demon. Black hair, red eyes

**Lilyanne Blackwell-Middleford:** More commonly known as 'Lily'. She is Sebastian's attraction, as well as a fire demon. She has waist length auburn hair and Lizzie's exact eye color. Author's OC.

**William Spears: **Head of the shinigami dispatch department. Dark brown hair, standard shinigami eyes.

**Leah Hayes: **William's girlfriend. Shinigami, copper blonde hair (the same color as Ciel's mom's hair) standard shinigami eyes. Author's OC

**Grell Sutcliff:** A loose cannon. Gets pissed off really easily. Is a shinigami.

**Serena Darcy: **Grell's girlfriend. Shinigami, knee length black hair, standard shinigami eyes. Like William, she's blind without her glasses. Author's OC. A fanfiction hasn't been written for her yet so look forwards to that.

**Undertaker:** a creepy retired shinigami. Silver hair. His eyes are probably the standard shinigami eye color, but no one knows for sure because he hides his eyes.

**Ronald Knox:** A laid back shinigami. Black and orange hair, standard shinigami eyes.

**Ash Landers**: ~ this is the demon version of Ash I used in cruel beauty 3. This version, he's just a guy (No Angela anywhere) and not insane.

**Reyna Valentine**: The host! :D Is a shinigami as well as Ronald's girlfriend. Shoulder length brown hair, worn up usually, standard shinigami eyes. Is otherwise known as Darkironprincess17. I don't have glasses because I don't need 'em.

**Hannah Valentine:** Reyna's twin sister, co-host! Shinigami, Ash's girlfriend. Shoulder length wavy golden brown hair worn down, standard shinigami eyes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

All characters are sitting in a circle on chairs. All respective couples are sitting beside one another.

**Reyna:** Hello everyone and welcome to my dares, black butler style! Some of you might know me as darkironprincess17. All of my OC characters are in this as well! Hey! Give that back! *Grabs laptop from Ronald* what the hell, dude? I need to have that with me so I can read all the dares!

**Ronald**: Sorry.

**Reyna**: argh…*reboots computer* anyway, the point of this game is for you people to send dares in for all the characters. Hannah and I are subject to the dares as well, so if you want to write dares for us, go right ahead, we'll do them… wait a sec… Hannah? Where's Hannah?

**Ash:** She left for a little bit.

**Reyna**: *sigh* Lemme guess… there was a sale on red stuff at the nearby store.

**Ash:** Yeah…

**Grell:** I'm starting to like this Hannah girl.

**Serena:** Don't like her too much!

**Reyna:** She's got a boyfriend. You don't have anything to worry about.

**Serena:** *takes Grell's arm possessively*

**Reyna: ***sigh* sometimes I think I put too much of a personality into you… maybe a little bit of a change would-

**Grell: **She's perfect the way she is!

**Ciel: **you are all so immature.

**Reyna: **look who's talking. Shorty…

**Ciel: **Hey!

**Raven: ***snickers*

**William:** I don't understand the point of this.

**Leah:** It's for the readers to have fun! Even though I really don't like demons… *sweat drop*

**Reyna:** You'll live. It is for the readers to have fun. And the best part is, couples don't matter! You can write interactions for _any _characters with any other characters and OC's, that includes us. (No Yuri or Yaoi allowed. Mild yaoi allowed, but nothing _too_ yaoi ish or I'm not doing the dare!) Time to get creative! If you guys want fluff, post a dare with fluff. If you want a funny dare, make a character do something stupid.

**Ronald:** I don't really like that idea… *takes Reyna's hand, looks around nervously*

**Reyna:** You already agreed to this, remember? You can't back out now. Neither can I for that matter. Maybe I shouldn't have made it so that I'm a dare subject as well. Oh well… it was only fair for my OC's.

**Ronald:** *sigh*

**Reyna:** You can also post as many dares as you want. If you reviewed already and you have yet another great idea, post it up! We can't wait to see it.

**Sebastian**: …

**Lily:** *elbows Sebastian* don't tell me you're nervous.

**Sebastian:** I shudder to think of all the fangirls.

**Lily:** Fangirls are fangirls. You're still mine. Claude isn't here, so you don't have anything to worry about.

**Undertaker: **hee, hee, hee…

**Sebastian**: *looks at Grell* do I really?

**Lily:** Pfft…

**Hannah: ***bursts in through door* Sorry, what did I miss?

**Reyna: **the entire introduction to the story.

**Hannah: **whoops. Anyway, I got myself a whole bunch of stuff. I bought a few things for you too, sis. I got you the red combat boots you wanted.

**Reyna: **Ah thank you. My size?

**Hannah: **yep

**Reyna: **Yay. *Kicks off black combat boots, puts on red ones* Anyway, back to the story. Want to explain the next part?

**Hannah: **sure!

**Grell: **You guys think so much alike, it's scary.

**Reyna: **we get that a lot.

**Hannah: **Our point is; we need a lot of dares. Stat. Don't be afraid to review more than once, we'll do as many ideas as we can in the duration of one chapter, so that's all for now_

**Reyna: **_ and see you next time on…

**Reyna and Hannah at the same time: **Black butler dares!


	2. Chapter 2

**Reyna: **this is so odd… *sitting in Ronald's lap* I'm not heavy, am I?

**Ronald: **Nah. Not at all

**Reyna: ***removes headphones* could someone please explain to me why I thought it was a good idea to lend the undertaker a few chairs to use?

**Sebastian: **If you wish, I could grab some more chairs.

**Hannah: **We don't have any left in the house.

**Reyna: **Besides, we need you to stay here to do the dares! Yes, we got dares! I actually didn't really think there would be any dares.

**Hannah: **Two dares is rather disappointing though… I honestly did think our readers would do better.

**Reyna: **I agree*Boots up laptop* Ok… the first dare is from animefreak653. Good to hear from ya.

**I love this already. *eyes glint creepily* I dare Ciel to… SAY TWO NICE THINGS ABOUT SEBASTIAN! You know… cause he never really says anything nice to him…**

**Sebastian: **yes, bocchan, you could be nicer in a while.

**Ciel:** Must I really?

**Reyna and Hannah at the same time: **Yes.

**Ciel: **Fine… Sebastian… your sweets are delicious… does that count?

**Reyna: **yep, that's one. Now for the other one.

**Ciel: ***struggles with words*

**Sebastian: **Come on, young master, is it really so hard to find something nice to say about me?

**Ciel: **Argh… fine… you are a better butler than expected, Sebastian. I would rather have you for a butler than Claude. Happy now?

**Sebastian: **Exceptionally.

**Reyna: **If the reviewer is happy, then so am I.

**Hannah: **Agreed

**Sebastian: **That dare wasn't so bad. If these are the dares, then I can get used to them.

**Reyna: **Trust me; it's going to get a lot worse. Especially for Grell and Ronald. This review is from Kendra Evet Slingby-Humphries… gosh… I don't like this dare already.

**Ronald: **Just read it.

**Hehehe. I daaaaaarreeeee… Ronald and Grell to French kiss for a full minute!**

**Reyna:** I do believe that counts as more than yaoi… Ok… *stands up* Everyone besides Ronald and Grell, get out of the room.

**Ronald: **I told you this was going to be a bad idea.

**Reyna: **Live with it… *everyone files out into the next room*

**Sebastian: **Gosh, I feel bad for them.

**Serena: ***anger mark*

ONE MINUTE LATER…

**Reyna: ***peeks head through door* Ok you guys can come back in!

**Ronald: ***hides face in hand. Face is as red as Grell's hair* that was probably the worst moment of my life.

**Grell: **…

**Leah: **He's passed out.

**William: **…. *pushes glasses up bridge of nose with death scythe*

**Reyna: **Sadly, that was all the dares for this chapter. Anyway… valentine's day is tomorrow, so might I suggest making a dare for one of our lovely couples here? Perhaps more than one?

**Hannah: **Perhaps we'll get some more reviews next chapter.

**Reyna: **Hopefully.

**Hannah:** Thanks to the people who did review and see you next time on…

**Reyna and Hannah at the same time: **black butler dares!


	3. Chapter 3

**Reyna: ***stumbles in through front door, completely exhausted* I'm home…

**William: **That took quite a while.

**Reyna: ***glares* Says you. It's your damn fault I have to be at this stupid school anyway. Who wants to watch over a bunch of idiotic high school students? I swear there's no such thing as a more ghetto school than ours. Gimme an easier job next time *tosses backpack onto Ash's lap*

**Ash:** OW! What in the name of hell is this? This thing weighs two hundred pounds!

**Hannah: ***muffled voice* that's because I'm in here. And I only weigh one hundred and twenty pounds!

**Reyna: **Add all the textbooks I carry around all day and there you have your two hundred pounds.

**Ash: ***yelps* Hannah? *hurriedly rips Reyna's bag open and takes Hannah out.* What were you doing in there?

**Hannah: **Long story actually… See, Reyna and I were walking home and there was a sale on bass guitars at the nearby store.

**Reyna: **I couldn't pull her away from the display case, so I stuffed her in my bag. Next time, I'm just dropping you in the streets.

**Hannah: **Such a caring sister *rolls eyes*

**Reyna: **It's your fault for being held up. Anyway, onto the dares. We got quite a few dares this time, thankfully. Lily, Leah… I'm really sorry for both of you, and I'm really happy I'm not either of you. Let's get onto the dares. We're going to have to modify some of the dares, though, as I will explain later. *boots up red laptop* This one we're going to have to modify just a bit. This dare is from TheAnnoyingOne97

**I just love to have the power *insert evil laugh* now for the dares:**

**1: Claude come onto the show and gets to grope Lily's chest for the whole show and Sebastian can't do anything about it but watch**

**2: Ciel cook a five star dinner for Lily, Sebastian and Claude**

**3: At the end of all the dares, Sebastian and Lily can do whatever they want to Claude.**

**Lily: ***pales* No fucking way. I'm not doing it.

**Reyna: **We're going to switch the first dare and the third dare around for a bit. Since we're going to be doing a lot of other things on the duration of this show, this dare kinda hinders it. So instead of making it the whole show, we'll make it half a chapter, because it interferes with the other dares.

**Claude: ***walks on*

**Sebastian: ***glares*

**Reyna: **Why do all you reviewers insist on tainting my eyes at such a young age? Ciel, the kitchen's free. Get cracking.

**Ciel: **What? But I don't even know how to cook!

**Hannah: **You were Raven's butler, weren't you?

**Ciel: **Sebastian and Lily did all the cooking.

**Reyna: **I've got a cookbook in the back. You're a demon now. You can get used to it.

**Ciel: **Fine… *leaves. Sounds of hissing and metal clinking can be heard through walls*

**Hannah: **Our next dare is from animefreak653. Good to hear from you again.

**Sebastian, give Grell that kiss with cherry tongue you promised.**

**Sebastian: **I don't remember promising him that.

**Reyna: ***Cough* Ciel has a lot of explaining to do. But since the reviewer wants it, you have to do it. A side note as well, you reviewers can think up of penalties; alternate dares for characters to do if they don't want to do the dare, they can choose the dare or the penalty. It's just a thought. If you really want them to do your dare, don't put a penalty. They have to do it.

**Sebastian: **… I feel so humiliated.

**Grell: **Oh come on, Sebas-chan, it can't be so bad. *Kisses Sebastian*

**Sebastian: ***pulls away, wipes mouth* That was probably the worst thing I've had to do in my life.

**Reyna: **Let's get onto the next dare. This dare is from AngelSayori. Nice to hear from you!

**Ronald and Grell French kissing that's a good one.**

**Now let's see… I dare Leah Hayes and *snickers* to play five minutes in paradise with… SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS! I'm mean, I know hihihi :P**

**Ronald: **It's not a good one at all…

**Leah: **What? You've got to be kidding me! I do hope this person remembers I have a huge phobia of demons… especially greater demons… *hides behind William as Reyna opens a closet door*

**Sebastian: ***smiles* don't worry; I won't harm you in the slightest.

**William: ***Grabs Leah*

**Sebastian: **what are you doing?

**William: **memorizing everything about her. If she comes out of there and I find the slightest scratch on her, you're dead, do you understand?

**Sebastian: **I never lie. If I say Lady Hayes won't be harmed, she won't.

**Reyna: **Ok! Sebastian and Leah, in that closet! *closet door shuts* Claude, let go of Lily.

**Claude: **I was enjoying myself.

**Lily: ***Glares.* I'll use you for target practice. *she bursts into flames*

**Reyna: **Enough! *tidal wave douses fire* You can use him as a dartboard later on.

FIVE MINUTES LATER…

**Ciel: ***walks out of kitchen* I think I did a good job… *sits back down*

**Sebastian: ***walks out of closet with Leah.* See, that wasn't so bad?

**Leah: **…

**Reyna: **Ok! Now that you two are here, we can get on with the next dare, also by AngelSayori.

**I read that we could write more than one dare so here it goes,**

**Since it's Valentine's Day I dare all the women to say one good thing about their lover and same for the men.**

**Reyna: **Ok! We'll go clockwise. Ronald, I love how you can make me laugh at any given time of day.

**Ronald: **Reyna, you are the sweetest and kindest grim reaper I've ever met.

**Grell: **Serena, you drive me insane. In a good way

**Serena: **Grell, I love how you're confident in everything you do.

**Leah: **William, you make my days so much better.

**William: **Leah, you remain the only person alive who can make me happy

**Raven: **Ciel, you have an adorable smile.

**Ciel: **Raven, your eyes are hypnotizing. Once someone looks into them, they can never look away.

**Lily: **Sebastian, you're so dedicated to everything and everyone. I love how you keep doing your job with a smile on your face.

**Sebastian: **Lily, you were the most beautiful human I ever laid eyes on, and now you're the most beautiful demon there is in the universe.

**Hannah: **Ash, you care so much about me. It makes me feel special.

**Ash: **I love how you don't change yourself for anyone. Self confidence is the most beautiful trait in a woman.

**Reyna: **Ok everyone's feeling warm and fuzzy now! ^^ So now let's get back to the dares. This one is from Valerie Michaelis:

**yaaaaay happy valentine's day Sebastian… I love u! (srry Lily but he's too hot not to love ;) Anyway, I dare you all to play spin the bottle. Should be interesting. keh keh keh… **

**Reyna: **Okay, everyone sit down in a circle. *grabs old wine bottle* I'm sure everyone knows how to play. You spin the bottle. If you're a guy and you land on a guy, you spin again until you land on a girl and vice versa for girls. You kiss for five seconds. Sister, want to spin first?

**Hannah: **fine… *spins bottle…* hmm… *lands on Ciel* it's rather embarrassing to kiss someone who's younger than me. Fine, whatever. *Kisses Ciel*

**Ciel: **Leah, spin the bottle. *passes bottle to Leah*

**Leah: ***spins bottle* ah… *lands on Grell* …. do I have to kiss him? I mean, I love Grell and all, but I love him like a brother. Would you kiss your own sibling?

**Hannah: **you have to do it, Leah.

**Grell: ***walks forwards and kisses Leah*

**Leah: ***pulls away, blushing* Okay, Reyna you spin.

**Reyna: **Ok… *spins bottle.* gosh, this is strange. *lands on William*

**William: **This is the oddest thing I've ever had to do. I have to kiss my own subordinate.

**Reyna: **I have to kiss my superior.

**Reyna and William at the same time: **This is so awkward… *kiss each other*

**William: **Lily, you spin. *Passes bottle to Lily, careful not to touch her*

**Lily: ***Spins bottle* Ok, not that bad. *Lands on Ash*

**Ash: **Sorry, Hannah-chan. *kisses Lily*

**Lily: **Serena, you spin.

**Serena: ***spins bottle* …. *lands on Ronald*

**Ronald: **….. *kisses Serena*

**Serena: **Hannah, you spin again.

**Hannah: ***Spins bottle… lands on William*

**William: **First one twin, then the other twin. Is this thing rigged? *kisses Hannah*

**Reyna: **You can't rig a wine bottle. Raven, you spin and we're done.

**Raven: ***spins bottle… lands on Sebastian*

**Sebastian: **do forgive me, my lady. *kisses Raven*

**Reyna: ***puts bottle away* Ok we're done here. Onto the next dare. This one is from Kc Michaelis:

**hehehe my dare is that Ciel has to sit in Sebastian's lap for the rest of the dare thing and he can't get off no matter what!**

**Ok one more. Sebastian as Ciel is sitting in your lap randomly whisper something really embarrassing to Ciel and make him blush. *evil laugh* :D **

**Reyna: **Ok, good dare. You heard the reviewer, Ciel. Get on Sebastian's lap.

**Ciel: **I feel like a child… *grumble, grumble… gets on Sebastian's lap*

**Reyna and Hannah at the same time: **you are a child.

**Ciel: **Shut up!

**Reyna: **Anyway, that makes two of our dares we can do at the same time. The corresponding dare comes from ManInAMask01

**I dare Sebastian to whisper in Ciel's ear "I want to do bad things with you" XD **

**Hannah: **Do it, Sebby.

**Sebastian: **Why must you call me Sebby? *Leans down and whispers in Ciel's ear*

**Ciel: **You have no idea how wrong that sounds. *blushing*

**Reyna: **Are you talking to the reviewer or to Sebastian?

**Ciel: **To both! *face is even redder*

**Reyna: **Our next dare comes from :

**My dare unto thou: Cosplay as different anime characters (with any powers said characters might have) for the rest of ch.3. As for a request, I would like Ciel to be Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist, William to be Ginko from Mushi-Shi and for one of my favourite characters, undertaker to be Howl from Howl's moving castle. **

**Reyna: **Ok, everyone get into a Cosplay costume! *throws huge bag of costumes on the floor*

**Hannah: **I'm Matryoshka Gumi! Cause I already have the sweater!

**Reyna: **Ok… I'll be… hell I don't even know… I'll be Seras Victoria from Hellsing.

**Sebastian: **Then I'll be Alucard from Hellsing. (doesn't that role fit him so much?)

**Reyna: **Hannah, can you get Undertaker over here and force him somehow into the Howl Cosplay?

**Hannah: **Will do!

**Grell: **I dunno… who should I be?

**Reyna: **you should be the Cheshire cat! Though it's not from an anime, but still.

**Grell: **ok, nyann…

**Ciel: ***In Edward Elric Cosplay* This is so weird.

**Reyna: **And you're short just like Edward is!

**Ciel: **Shut up!

**Reyna: **Either way, you and Sebastian are going to have to get out of your Cosplays earlier than the rest of us. The next dare comes from Chi-Koi:

**Teehee! Because I know that Sebastian is undoubtedly the most awesome Demon Butler in the world, I dare him to cross dress! I'm sure he can pull it off, and I think a dress with lots of pink and frills would be ideal. oh, and because I'm feeling particularly evil today, I also dare Ciel to dress up as a big teddy bear and hug everyone!**

**Reyna: **Ok, Ciel, your previous dare is suspended for the moment; you can get off Sebastian's lap if you please for this. Sebastian, if you please walk out that door, you'll find the dress.

**Sebastian: ***smiling happily* I hate you all. *leaves*

**Ciel: ***reappears in giant bear costume, goes around hugging everyone.* This sucks.

**Reyna: **suck it up, buttercup.

**Ciel: **You are really irritating me.

**Reyna: **Too bad, demon boy. I'm the host of the show.

**Sebastian: ***reappears in frilly pink dress*

**Everyone: ***silence…* pfft…. *everyone dies laughing*

**Sebastian: **This is really quite humiliating.

**Ciel: **Now you understand how I felt when Madam dressed me up as a girl. Ugh…

**Reyna: **Our should have been last dare would have come from Quiet Storm Aka Narusake-koi

But, sadly, even after reading this review five times, I could not understand what they wanted the characters to do. It was far too confusing to read.

**Hannah: **Agreed. So that was all for today.

**Lily: **Thank heavens…

**Sebastian: **I don't think I could take any more.

**Reyna: **Anyway, happy Valentine's Day, everyone! That's all for today

**Hannah: **And see you next time on…

**Reyna and Hannah at the same time: **Black butler dares!

*no Hannah's were harmed in the making of this show. she was actually quite comfortable in the backpack.*

**By the way, i have now posted drawings of me and my darling sister on deviantart, the link is on my**

**profile page, along with several pictures of Leah. Feel free to look through my gallery. Pretty much all the pictures are of Leah. There's one of Serena and Grell.**

**~darkironprincess17**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reyna: **Go away, I'm busy.

**William: **You haven't done any dares in a while.

**Reyna: **We only got like 3. And besides, I have homework to do.

**William: **It can wait. *ducks as science textbook is thrown*

**Reyna: **I have a history test tomorrow!

**William: **But you said you already know the material. *ducks as history textbook is thrown* Will you cut it out already? You have a guest.

**Reyna: **A guest? Fine… I'll do the dares. *grabs red laptop, walks downstairs* KIWIIIII! *runs and glomps*

**Kerrigan: **Hi.

**William: **Your name is Kiwi?

**Kerrigan: **It's just a nickname.

**William: **May I ask what yet another demon is doing here?

**Reyna: **Oh, come on Will, she's my friend!

**William: **If you ask me, you are friends with way too many demons.

**Kerrigan: **I'm right here, you know.

**William: **I know.

**Reyna: ***Sweat drop* Ok! Let's get to the dares now! *shoves William and Kerrigan through door into other room*

**Kerrigan: ***looks at everyone in room. Moves to sit beside Grell*

**Hannah: **Oh, hi Kerrigan.

**Kerrigan: ***Waves. Sneaks glances at Grell*

**Ronald: **You finally decided to do the dares?

**Reyna: **Yeah… I guess.

**Ronald: **No bad dares so far I hope?

**Reyna: **Not really…OK since we only got three dares, this is probably going to be a rather short chapter. Let's get to the dares. Our first dare is from AngelSayori:

**I know that you are afraid of demons Leah that's why I did it hohoho ;P**

**Now here is my next dare. Who shall be my next victim… *eyes all of them* I dare William Spears to say how much he LOVES demons such as Sebastian by giving him a good compliment MUHAHA!**

**Leah: **You are so mean.

**Reyna: **Ok William! You have to not only give a compliment to Sebastian, but you have to give a compliment to all the demons here! Including Kerrigan! Welcome in on the fun, my friend.

**Kerrigan: **pfft… I think I'm going to like this *Cheshire cat smirk*

**William: **I hate you. Sebastian… *eye twitches* I have to thank you for not hurting Leah. Does that count?

**Hannah: **Yep. You still have Lily, Raven, Ciel, Ash and Kerrigan.

**William: **I swear I'm going to go insane by the time I'm done with this.

**Reyna: **Just don't have a laughing fit and we'll all be okay. (Trust me, William having a laughing fit is the scariest thing anyone's ever seen because of the fact that he never laughs)

**William: **I'm not going to go that crazy. *frowns* Lily, Ciel, Raven and Ash, you're all more or less civilized. Kerrigan… I don't know. I've only seen her for thirty seconds.

**Reyna: **You still have to give her a compliment.

**William: ***eye twitches* If Reyna says you're okay, you probably are so you're more civilized than most.

**Reyna: **Wow, you really have problems giving people compliments, don't you?

**William: **Yes.

**Hannah: **Our next dare comes from Valerie Michaelis.

**Poor Leah don't worry I'll be nice to you**

**Leah you have to kiss Will for 3min straight**

**Sebby darling you have to kiss me**

**and Ash I dare you to kiss an angel**

**Leah: ***Stands, bows in the standard Japanese way* Thank you so much. *sits back down.* Now that's a dare I don't have any problems with. *Kisses William*

3 MINUTES LATER…

**Reyna: ***to Kerrigan* Are you sure you're okay with all of this?

**Kerrigan: **Yeah! It's fun watching people get tortured.

**Reyna: **Of course…

**Sebastian: **All right, Miss Michaelis, what time and where?

**Lily: ***hisses* No one calls Sebastian 'darling' except for me.

**Reyna: **Calm down, Lily. It's just a term used often. And Ash?

**Ash: **That dare presents a problem. First of all, I don't really like angels.

**Reyna: **No one really cares but ok…

**Ash: **Second of all, all angels are stuck in heaven. They can't come down to the human world. So that part of the dare can't really be done.

**Reyna: ** Ok then onto the last dare. Do you want to read this one, Kerrigan?

**Kerrigan: **Sure. *takes laptop* Our last dare of the day is from … People sure think up weird names. I'd make mine Eridanftw12 or something like that. It sounds way more awesome.

**Reyna: **To each their own. Now let's get to the dare:

***cackles* spot on in understanding why I wished for Ciel to be Edward. Now, since the cosplay was short and rather undescriptive, my next dare is to expand upon this in later chapters. Do this as you see fit, but make sure the vic-*cough* characters keep to their Cosplays, as well as keep them the same. On another note, my next dare is for A. All the Shinigami to lose their glasses and scythes, as well as B. Raven must have a well deserved make-out session with Ciel.**

**Hannah: **Our apologies. We'll do our best this round.

**Reyna: **Ok! Everyone, get out your Cosplay outfits from the bag! Kerrigan, who do you want to be?

**Kerrigan: ***shrugs* I'll be Miku since Hannah is Gumi.

**Reyna: **Ok Ciel, you're back in the Edward Elric outfit!

**Ciel: **Argh! *claps hands together, transmutation circle slams bag through ceiling.* This dare is stupid.

**Reyna: **Don't you like the new powers?

**Ciel: **I guess…

**Reyna: ***Gets out Seras' sniper rifle and looks at it happily* now this is what I like! If only they made actual death scythes like these…

**Sebastian: **Unfortunately, I am rather shorter than the person I am Cosplaying as.

**Reyna: **Alucard is 7 foot 1. You can't really grow a foot in 30 seconds. You're already really tall, Sebastian.

**Sebastian: **… *pulls out two guns, one black, one silver* though I do say that this one carries around some good weaponry.

**Grell: **You look amazing in red, Sebas-chan!

**Reyna: **Ooh, ooh, do the restriction release thingy!

**Sebastian: **The what?

**Reyna: **The power release thing! Do level 5! That's the coolest one!

**Sebastian: ***Sighs* Releasing control art restriction systems 5… approval of situation A recognized, commencing Cromwell invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until enemy has been rendered silent. *Everything in the room turns black. Red eyes open in walls.*

**Reyna: **Whoa! Awesome! So who's the enemy?

**Sebastian: **… *fires gun* That would be one of your readers.

**Reyna: **SEBASTIAN?

**Sebastian: **I was only joking. *setting turns back to normal*

**Reyna: **….

**Undertaker: **kukuku…

**Reyna: **Gyagh! Undertaker!... undertaker… dressed in a Howl Cosplay… How did you do it, Hannah?

**Hannah: **All you gotta do is make him laugh.

**Undertaker: **The wig is rather annoying… it won't let me hide my eyes… hee, hee, hee…

**Kerrigan: **You're actually pretty hot when you don't hide your eyes.

**Undertaker: **Hee, hee, hee…. thank you for the compliment, milady. Now, who should I drag into a coffin with these new powers of mine? *hand sparkles with light. Everyone shrinks back*

**Reyna: **Okay… I don't think it was a good idea to grant the characters the powers that come along with the Cosplay *sweat drop*. Before Undertaker can kill anyone, I'm just going to say that the Cosplay section is over. Let's get on to the other dares.

**Hannah: **This means that all you shinigami need to put your glasses and scythes away

**Grell: **In other words, human forms, right? *turns into the madam red's butler version of Grell*

**William: **I do hope you remember I cannot see anything without my glasses?

**Serena: **Neither can I.

**Reyna: **A dare's a dare. We don't have to do anything because we're already in our human forms.

**William: **At least show the readers your shinigami forms. You'll have to do it if you want us to take our glasses off.

**Reyna: **Fine… Leah, can you take their glasses off?

**Leah: **No problem. *snaps fingers, Telekinesis powers snatch off glasses and scythes* Now, you two, show us your shinigami forms.

**Reyna: **They're not really that different from our human forms. *Hazel eyes turn to standard shinigami eyes. Puts on thin rimmed square glasses, death scythe appears as a double bladed katana with the words DEATH SCYTHE stamped on the blades* Happy?

**Leah: **Hannah, your turn.

**Hannah: **Ok. *hazel eyes turn to standard shinigami eyes. Puts on thick rimmed DKNY glasses, death scythe appears as double ended speared bow. (A bow is a stick of wood that people twirl around and jab pressure points in battles with)* There we go.

**Reyna: **Which leaves the last part of the dare. Raven, have a make-out session with Ciel.

**Raven: **Does it specify how long?

**Reyna: **No, why?

**Raven: **Ok! *drags Ciel out the door*

**Hannah: **wait, wait, wait! We just got a last minute dare from Kendra Evet Slingby-Humphries.

***bows apologetically* my apologies to Mr. Sutcliff and Mr. Knox for the last review. My older sister hacked my account. She is a really big fan of the Grell x Ronald fandom. Once again, I am sorry. Anything Grell x Ronald related will be her. However I do have a dare for Mr. Spears. I dare him to give Mr. Knox twelve compliments- and make them meaningful!**

**Thanks,**

**Kendra.**

**Kerrigan: **She was really polite.

**William: **Why must you people insist on torturing me?

**Reyna: **This really isn't your day, is it? Ok Will, think up 12 compliments for Ron!

**William: ***anger mark* you're more capable of work than most other grim reapers *eyes Hannah*, I'm glad someone else shares my distaste for overtime work, your glasses are a nice shape… *pauses*

**Ronald: **Keep going. *smirks* I'm liking this.

**William: **…. You're a better worker than Grell Sutcliff, you seem to be capable enough of quick soul harvesting… I have to thank you for pulling Leah out of the way of a bomb while we were on the train, you dress accordingly to the dress code *glares at Hannah, mutters-street punk of a shinigami-* you show up every day for work which is a good thing, you are a capable fighter, though I do suggest taking better control of your death scythe, and you are very talented in using a lawnmower as a death scythe. That's all I'm going to say.

**Leah: **Congratulations. *pfft*

**Reyna: **All right, that was it for today. Please send in your dares for our characters to do!

**Kerrigan: **That was rather fun.

**Reyna: **Which is exactly why we do this. ^^

**Hannah: **See you next time on…

**Reyna and Hannah at the same time: **Black butler dares!


	5. Chapter 5

**Reyna: **Hi everyone, welcome back

**William: **How did your history test go?

**Reyna: **I failed it.

**Ronald: **How is a 75 a fail?

**Reyna: **It's not good enough!

**Kerrigan: **Your expectations are too high. Besides, you're not even going to go to college. Why do you care? You already have a job.

**Reyna: **Argh… Not the point! Anyway, let's get onto our dares. Our first dare is from AngelSayori:

**I hope you guys remember my last dare saying you have to compliment your lover. Well now it's the opposite, each couple has to give one default about their lover.**

**Reyna: **Ok, let's get started. Ronald, you're too much of a flirt.

**Ronald: **Reyna, you can get really lazy at times.

**Ash: **Hannah, you dress like a street punk.

**Hannah: **You dress too fancily.

**William: **Leah, you're late for work sometimes.

**Leah: **William, you're too strict with rules.

**Grell: **Serena doesn't have any flaws.

**Reyna: **Then skip.

**Serena: **Grell, you can't see anything without your glasses.

**Grell: **Neither can you.

**Serena: **I can see, but I can't read anything. There's a difference.

**Grell: **Mhmmm… sure.

**Raven: **Ciel, you're too overprotective.

**Ciel: **Raven, you take too many risks for your own good.

**Lily: **my complaint is the same as Raven's. You're too overprotective, Sebastian.

**Sebastian: **You get angry way too easily.

**Lily: **Blame it on my powers.

**Reyna: **Ok, now that that dare's over, let's move onto the next dare. This one is from Aislinn Diablos:

**Hi there! I noe I'm new, but 1st - *gets shoved aside***

**Sheila: *yells*All right filthy demon u're MINE 2 KILL!**

**Me: SHEILA DIABLOS! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL U NOT 2 BARGE IN2 MY REVIEWS! U'RE MY OC SO START SHOWING RESPECT 4 UR CREATOR! *bows apologetically* Sorry 'bout this, but Shay -**

**Shelia: ONLY AISLINN CAN CALL ME SHAY!**

**Me: *ignores Sheila* Has been unruly lately n it's taken all my effort 2 keep her under control. In case u don't noe her, read Jasblue97's Truth or Dare. She appeared there a few times on a stupid rampage.**

**Sheila: Hey! Don't u dare ignore me!**

**Me: *yells back* Shut the HELL up b4 I get Aislinn n Nicolas 2 drag ur stupid butt back 2 Ireland! Anyway, b4 I was interrupted, I wanted 2 dare every1 something!**

**Sebastian: I'm feeling gd about u so... Say 5 nice things about each reaper n I'll give u 5 kittens.**

**Lily: *interrupted by Sheila's cussing* DON'T U DARE CUSS IN MY REVIEWS U IDIOTIC CRAZY ASS DEMON OR ELSE I'LL STRIP U OF UR POWERS N FEED U 2 THE DEMONS! *silence* Now that wasn't so bad isn't it? Now b4 I was so rudely interrupted, say 5 bad things about Sebastian 2 his face.**

**Ciel: Sorry Raven, but since I don't c Alois, u have 2 bear with ur lover kissing Sheila.**

**Sheila: WAD! ME-KISS-HIM? That's it, u're a goner!**

**Me: *takes out phone n notebook n dials a no while scribbling in2 the notebook. Hey, Aislinn, u there?... Ya, I got her... U want her?... Ok, ok, but hurry up cos she's driving me crazy... Ya, I noe... 20 mins? Sure I can wait. Bye!... *end call n stop writing. Turns 2 Sheila* Now, I've called Aislinn n she says she's coming in 20 mins so in the meantime, I've temporarily stripped u of ur powers 2 ensure u behave!**

**Sheila: NO FAIR!**

**Me:Back 2 the dares, Undertaker: please do me a favour n bury Sheila in a coffin of ur choosing once she's done kissing Ciel. I'll give u some ultra spicy laksa (singaporean noodle dish. Very spicy) 2 try. U'll love it! Since I'm getting the feeling I'm talking 2 much, gd bye 4 now n I'll collect Sheila in 20 mins later!**

**Reyna: **Okay, nice to hear from you. Sebastian, you have to give me, Hannah, Leah, William, Grell and Serena a compliment each, ok?

**Sebastian: **Ok… Reyna, you have wonderful taste in music. Hannah, you're very skilled at your job, as are you, Grell.

**Grell: **Oh, yay!

**Sebastian: **Leah, your powers are extraordinarily amazing, and you're a good kisser.

**Leah: **Shut up. *blushes* stupid dares…

**Sebastian: **Serena, I'm amazed at how you can wield such a powerful weapon with such expertise. William, you are very devoted to your job. There we go… five kittens for me! We can keep them, can't we, young master?

**Ciel: **Yeah, whatever.

**Reyna: **Ok, since you've already said one bad thing about Sebastian to his face, you only need to say four things.

**Lily: **But that's really Sebastian's only flaw.

**Reyna: **I'm sure you can think of something.

**Lily: **(to Sebastian) Ok, I just want you to know that whatever I say, I don't mean it! *sweat drop* let's see… I don't like the fact that you indulge in other people's pain… I sometimes don't understand your sense of humour, you're too cold towards humans and you don't need to freak out every time I'm alone. That good?

**Hannah: **I guess.

**Raven: **^^ since Sheila's not here right now, we don't have to worry about that part of the dare, right?

**Reyna: **Yeah, but Ciel does have to kiss her eventually

**Undertaker: **kukuku… I've already started the coffin.

**Reyna: **Nice to hear… *sweat drop*. Onto the next dare: This one is from :

***cackles* good enough... next on my devious list of dares is to : 1. Introduce the Undertaker to Shegorath, get the Wabbajack, and have the Undertaker use it a few times on Will, Ron, and Grell. (might need to look up a few things Skyrim-wise) 2. Same as the one with Ciel and Raven... but with Lily and Sebas-chan. those foolish, but lovable, Phantomhive servants in on the fun. **

**Reyna: **All right… irk… about the first part of the dare… *sweat drop* unfortunately, I'm not familiar with whatever you're talking about. Skyrim… is that an anime? A manga? A book? I'm kinda confused, so I'll leave that part for now.

**Hannah: **Which means that Lily and Sebastian, you two have a very cute make out session to do.

**Lily: **Ok, no problems there.

**Sebastian: ***smiles* none at all. *walks out door with Lily*

**Reyna: ***yells after them* Sebastian, I need you back here in five minutes! I doubt he heard me but… as for the third part of the dare, here's Maylene, Bard and Finni, staying for the duration of this chapter!

**Maylene: **H-hello…

**Reyna: **Hey guys, welcome to the show. Please have a seat anywhere… *gestures to chairs*

**Maylene: **Ooh, she's so pretty… but there are so many unfamiliar people, yes…

**Finni: **Who cares? Let's have fun!

**Bard: **This ain't my definition of fun.

**Reyna: **Too bad, you're here now. And trust me; I've got ways of making you stay. So if you people want to write dares for Bard, Maylene and Finni, go right ahead! Anyway, let's get to the next dare. This one's from Valerie Michaelis:

**Hannah: **Nice to hear from ya.

**Sebas-chan i want my kiss under the moon at midnight *sighs dreamy sigh* oh n alucard cosplay suits u.**

**ok now dares.**

**Grell i dare you to make ur death scythe a toothpick for the rest of this chap.**

**William i dare you to kiss Kerrigan for an hour. *evil smirk***

**undertaker i dare you to put Ciel in one of ur special coffins for an hour i also dare you to make one for me. i want it lined wid purple.**

**And Kerrigan i dare you to make out wid ash.**

**And ash the reason i wanted you kiss an angel was cause i knew you didn't like them... it's a pity they stay in heaven. God damn fuking angels ruining my fun. grrrr it why i prefer demons.**

**Any way till next time,**

**me.**

**Ps: love you Sebby ^_^**

**Reyna: **Ok Grell, you heard her.

**Grell: **Do I have to?

**Reyna: **YES.

**Grell: **Fine… *switches chainsaw for toothpick. Randomly pokes Serena who laughs*

**William: ***pales* you've got to be kidding me.

**Reyna: **Trust me, she feels as bad as you do. Come on out, Kiwi.

**Kerrigan: ***glares at Reyna's laptop* seriously, people? Not funny. Is there any way around the dare?

**Reyna: **Not if they don't give a penalty for you to choose from.

**Kerrigan: **Fuck. *walks towards William* I do hope you people have mouthwash.

**Reyna: **Ok, which leaves us to the next part of the dare: Undertaker, force Ciel in the coffin.

**Undertaker: **Kukuku… so many coffins… I'm happy I'm here. *Grabs Ciel, shoves in coffin*

**Ciel: **Hey, what are you- *gets cut off as coffin lid closes*

**Undertaker: ***bows* I will get started on your coffin right away, my lady.

ONE HOUR LATER…

**Kerrigan: ***runs to the bathroom*

**Ciel: ***bursts out of coffin, kicks lid off* what the hell?

**Reyna: ***Walks back in, dragging Kerrigan by her collar*

**Kerrigan: **I don't want to!

**Reyna: **It's not going to be so bad. Ash is another demon after all…

**Kerrigan: **Fine… *kisses Ash* ugh…

**Hannah: ***sweat drop* Ok next review! This one is from animefreak643.

**I want everyone to go outside and FACE THE HORDE OF FANGIRLS OUTSIDE YOUR DOOR! Lawl! **

**Reyna: **Oh so that's the strange noise I've been hearing outside the door this entire time.

**Hannah: **Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

**Reyna: **Yep.

**Reyna and Hannah: **Let's get them out of here and then we have to switch houses so they don't follow us again.

**William: **I told you it would be easier if we did this in the shinigami world.

**Leah: **Demons aren't allowed in the shinigami world, though. Let's just pick a spot somewhere around the world.

**Reyna: **Sounds good. *gets out death scythe* All you reapers have your death scythes ready? Raven, put on your demon necklace. Sebastian and Lily, summon all the powers you have. *opens door*

**Fangirls: **Squeeee! It's Sebastian!

ONE HOUR LATER…

**Reyna: **Jeez… I'm glad that's over and done with.

**Hannah: **We're in the middle of nowhere now.

**Reyna: **Which is a good thing, trust me. After all that… *shudders* Anyway, next dare. This one is from randomredheadfandom:

**Lovely! I dare:**

**1) Ronald to at least three backflips**

**2) William to hug Claude and say "I love you son!"**

**3) Sebastian to spin around in circles for half a show**

**4) Ciel to sing Undead by Hollywood Undead**

**That is all!**

**Reyna: **Ok, Ron, do three back flips.

**Ronald: **You can't be serious.

**Reyna: **I'll do them with you if you want

**Ronald: **You're good at back flips though. You'll just make me look worse. *flips backwards three times, does areal flip at the end* Good enough?

**Reyna: **Yep. Hmm… it would be fun to have a gymnastics competition. I wonder who would win. Unfortunately, Claude is out of commission at the moment… *glances at Lily* He's still recovering from the time she used him as a dartboard. So that dare will have to wait.

**William: **Thank God…

**Sebastian: **I will be quite dizzy by the end of this. *starts spinning around in circles*

**Ciel: ***clears throat, looks at computer screen*

You'd better get up out the way,

Tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today,

You know I don't give a ** what you think or say

'Cause we gonna rock this whole place anyway

*keeps singing*

**Reyna: **It's surprising, this song actually kinda fits.

**Ciel: ***Sighs* I'm done. Phew… Screamo music isn't very nice to listen to.

**Reyna: **Hey, I love Hollywood undead! My favourite songs are Pain, Circles and My Black Dahlia.

**Ciel: **You're like the embodiment of music. You like all music, so you can't talk.

**Reyna: **True… *glances at music note insignia on jacket* Our last dare comes from Kendra Evet Slingby-Humphries.

**She did dare you politely Will. I found it quite rude. I dare you to apologize to my sister. ~Dee**

**William: **Fine, I apologize for my rudeness.

**Reyna: **Ok, that concludes another chapter of our black butler dare game. This won't be going on for much longer, I think only ten chapters, because I've just had a brainwave on a new kuroshitsuji fanfiction that I've been dying to write, which I'll start writing when this ends.

**Hannah: **And I'm helping her to try to animate chapter one. ;/

**Reyna and Hannah: **See you next time on black butler dares!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hannah: **Hey everyone, welcome back to black butler dares!

**Kerrigan: **Hey, so when's Reyna coming back again?

**Hannah: **Hopefully after Ronald gets back. Or before, it doesn't matter as long as Ronald doesn't make an idiot of himself.

**Kerrigan: **Do you think she'll be happy?

**Hannah: **I guess. Thank you so much to XxRedCapxX for the review. I'm sure Reyna will love it.

**Reyna: ***walks in* Hey guys.

**Hannah: ***snatches laptop before Reyna can boot it up*

**Reyna: **Hey! What the hell? Give it back! *tries to grab laptop but Hannah throws it to Kerrigan*

**Kerrigan: **There's one review in particular you cannot see until Ronald gets here.

**Reyna: **Why would my boyfriend have something to do with it?

**Hannah: **It's a surprise.

**Reyna: **I hate surprises.

**Leah: **ditto

**Hannah: **Trust me; this is one surprise you'll be glad we didn't spoil.

**Reyna: **Ok, I'll trust you on that one.

**Kerrigan: **Our first dare is from XxRedCapxX:

**Hi hi~~ it seems like Kerrigan was eyeing Grell, so this dare is a must; Kerrigan, you must kiss Grell for one full minute ~~**

**Leah, you may only do this dare if you feel like he deserved it; you may kick Sebastian (Sorry Sebastian! But you deserved this if she does it!) And you must state your reason to prove that you aren't just kicking him for fun~**

**Undertaker, show us your eyes and everyone must give a describing statement about them (I hear they look awesome :P) **

**And finally~~ I dare Ronald to propose to Reyna~~**

**Teehee~**

**Keep up the good work~~**

**Kerrigan: **OH YES! (Same way Grell says oh yes in season 1 episode 12, complete with chibi Kerrigan and fireworks ^^) Um I mean *blushes* … I don't have any problems with the dare. *kisses Grell happily*

**Leah: ***kicks Sebastian hard in the gut* that was for taking advantage of me during the dare when we were in the closet!

**Sebastian: ***Eye twitches, rubs stomach* I must say, you do have a pretty powerful kick… And I'm amazed you still remember that far back.

**William: ***puts arm around Leah* that's my girl.

**Reyna: **Hold it. For the undertaker dare, didn't we already do that in chapter 4?

**Hannah: **Yeah I think so. And to XxRedCapxX, yes they are awesome.

**Reyna: **Ok so what's the part of the dare I wasn't allowed to see?

**Ronald: ***blushes* I was going to do it anyway, but I guess it was earlier than planned.

**Reyna: **What? What are you talking about?

**Ronald: ***pulls out black box, inside is a silver ring with a sapphire shaped like a music note. Gets down on one knee* Reyna, I promise to love you forever. Will you marry me?

**Reyna: **Yes! *glomps Ronald*

**Serena: **I do believe that was the most adorable engagement I've ever seen.

**Reyna: **Ok *smiling happily, faint blush on cheeks* Next dare! This one is from AngelSayori:

**I dare Ciel and Sebastian to do the corset scene EXACTLY as they did it the first time in front of everyone else hihihi :P**

**Reyna: **Which means you have to cross dress again, Ciel.

**Ciel: ***glances at Sebastian* you nearly killed me last time

**Sebastian: **I can assure you the corset did you no harm.

**Ciel: ***pales* Crap. *takes off shirt, Sebastian wraps corset around his waist and begins to pull*

**Sebastian: **Just hold on for a little longer, young master

**Ciel: **Ow, ow, ow! That's it; you're going to kill me!

**Sebastian: **I highly doubt any woman has ever been killed by a corset alone *tightens corset*

**Ciel: **Argh! *anger mark*

**Reyna: **Ok, Sebastian it looks like Ciel's about to pass out. Could you please loosen your grip?

**Sebastian: **Of course, my lady. By the way you draw wonderfully, Lady Kerrigan.

**Kerrigan: **I spent forever working on that portrait of you two.

**Reyna: **It's on my profile now if you guys want to see it. Thanks for the Christmas gift, kiwi-chan! Anyway, onto the next reviewer: this one is from roseofthemoon67

**hehe this is going to be fun 3**

**I DARE:**

**Ciel: dress up as a bunny and hop around for a bit (don't care how long) if not... do a little dance!**

**undertaker- i dare YOU to tell me a good joke! :D**

**will: serenade Leah! (Your choice of song)**

**Sebastian: (in honour of my OC) run around in circles screaming "i love doggys!" if not you have to kiss a doggy!**

**p.s. sorry Ciel!**

**p.s.s. Sebby, love the doggys! LOVE THEM!:D**

**Thank you! =^.^=**

**Reyna: **Thanks for the review. Ok, Ciel, get into the bunny costume.

**Ciel: **I hate my life. *hops around as a rabbit*

**Undertaker: **This is one I heard not too long ago… hee, hee, hee… he who laughs last doesn't get the joke.

**Reyna: **I don't get it.

**Hannah: **Neither do I.

**Kerrigan: **it looks like Undertaker is worse at telling jokes then getting jokes. Anyway try this joke. *whispers in ear*

**Undertaker: **AHAHAHAHAAAAAA! *mailbox in front of yard falls off*

**Reyna: **It seems like he's in no fit state to tell the joke… *looks at undertaker on the floor dying of laughter* Ok, Will, your turn.

**William: **Fine. *begins singing*

**Reyna: **I'm surprised, he actually has a nice voice.

**Hannah: ***shrugs* Sebastian, run around in circles screaming "I love dogs"

**Sebastian: **…

**Reyna: **Or you can kiss a dog if you want.

**Sebastian: **I'd rather run around in circles. *runs around in circles* I LOVE DOGS!

**Reyna: **Next dare! This is from Valerie Michaelis;

**Hope u had fun Kerrigan ^_^ i know i did.**

**N yay coffin thnx undertaker. Cookies for everyone! .**

**Sebby i dare you to be mean to lily for the rest of the show thingy.**

**Grell i dare you to make ur death scythe a... pin.**

**till next time.**

**i love you Sebby.**

**Kerrigan: ***glares*

**Sebastian: **No problems there. I'm always mean to her. *pokes once*

**Lily: **Stop that! *swats hand away*

**Sebastian: ***pokes her again*

**Lily: ***eye twitches* that's really annoying.

**Sebastian: **Which is exactly why I'm doing it.

**Grell: **Hmm… fine. At least a pin can draw blood. *switches toothpick to pin* Do you think you can help me out here, Rey-chan?

**Reyna: **Sorry, Grell a dare is a dare. You can borrow my death scythe if you want, but I've got no idea what you'd need it for. Why doesn't Serena lend you her death scythe? *glares at Serena*

**Serena: **I like to keep it handy. *looks at Reyna* I have no idea why you hate me so much.

**Reyna: **You annoy the hell out of me, that's why. Onto the next dare. This one is from . Nice to hear from you again, phantom!

***bows* I apologise for my inconsideracy. Skyrim is a game; part of the elder scroll series. You can easily find a number of sites about it. That aside... my first dare is the same, my second is the same, except...*smirks* one between Sebastian and Ciel, and another between Lily and Raven. As for the third... I'll be nice to Grell. He, using any means, must become a fully formed, fully functioning female. On a side note, if you could refer to me as 'The Phantom', or simply 'Phantom', that'd be great.**

**Reyna: **Ok, I did look up this wabbajack thing and it looks pretty cool. I just hope I'll be able to reverse the effects *sweat drop*

**Undertaker: **Hee, hee, hee…. looks like fun. *Zaps Ronald*

**Ronald: **I feel better, actually. That didn't do anything to me.

**Reyna: **For those of you, like me, who have no idea what the wabbajack is, it's basically a staff with unpredictable powers. Anything can happen to you when you get hit with the wabbajack.

**Undertaker: ***blasts Grell*

**Grell: **What the hell? *voice is higher than usual* Hey, I'm a girl now! Normally I'd love this, but can you turn me back, Reyna?

**Reyna: **Yeah, sure. I don't like the idea of you being a girl either.

**Serena: ***frowns disapprovingly* neither do I. Makes me feel like I'm no longer a straight woman.

**Reyna: ***walks over, waves hand in front of Grell's face, black sparkles go into his head*

**Grell: **Much better. *voice is back to normal* (~ he only doesn't like being a girl because he's dating Serena)

**Undertaker: ***zaps William*

**William: **Ow. *is suddenly very dizzy. Falls back into chair*

**Reyna: **Are you okay?

**William: **It feels like the world is spinning around in circles. *shakes head several times*

**Reyna: ***walks over, waves hand in front of William's face* better?

**William: **Yeah, better.

**Kerrigan: **Why did you cure him?

**Reyna: ***frowns disapprovingly* He's my friend. Anyway, let's get onto the rest of the dare *takes the wabbajack from undertaker* Phantom, I don't think you fully read the part where I said that no Yaoi or Yuri is tolerated. So we can't do the rest of the dare. As for Grell being a girl… he was a girl for a short time. *frowns* let's get onto the next dare: This one is from Claudia Dionzeros, otherwise known as the former Aislinn Diablos.

**'Lo! It's me the 1 n only Aislinn Diablos! Yes yes I noe I changed my name but my evil *AHEM* I mean, CRAZINESS is still here. So 2 the dares!**

**Sebastian: Do u love the kitties? Aren't they the cutest? I got them from an animal shelter! Anyways, I dare u... wad was that again? Oh! I remember now! I dare u 2 kiss Lily till she faints!**

**Lily: Poor thing. I'm sorry that u had 2 say bad things about ur beloved 2 his face, so compensation is, when u wake up, u can yell at Grell 5 things u hate about him!**

**Ciel: Let's c... Same as Sebastian, kiss Raven.**

**Raven: U get 2 beat up the reaper of ur choice.**

**Who else... I noe!**

**William: I dare u 2 endure Grell's flirting 4 two hrs then u're free 2 kill him once he's done.**

**Undertaker: As compensation 4 the coffin, I've got a wonderful thing 2 tell u guys! Sheila Diablos is, A HUMAN! Yes, I noe I called her a demon but that was bcos in Jasblue97's Truth or Dare, every1 mistook her 4 a demon cos of her name, which means Girl Devil! So ya, right now Shay is crying away with disappointment cos she wants 2 b a demon. N finally, *shoves a bound n gagged Sheila towards Undertaker* Feel free 2 bury her! Hope the joke is enough! Buh-bye!**

**Sebastian: **Yes, the kittens were wonderful. Lily, you're going to have to help me with naming them.

**Lily: **Yeah, sure.

**Sebastian: **I do hope you realize it's going to take a little while.

**Lily: **What are you- Hmmm! *gets kissed by Sebastian. Faints two minutes later*

**Sebastian: **I guess that didn't take as long as I thought.

**Lily: ***Wakes up, glares at Grell* This will be fun.

**Grell: **Oh shit… *cowers*

**Lily: **You're an indecisive and stupid jerk! You're the reason Reyna and Hannah nearly died!

**Grell: **I already apologized a million times!

**Lily: **You're a horrible fighter, you screw everything up and you can't decide if you're straight or not! *huffs and sits back down* I'm done.

**Reyna: **It was my own carelessness, but thank you for the consideration, Lily. *sweat drop*

**Ciel: **Fine… *kisses Raven*

**Raven: **….

**Ciel:** I think she fainted.

**Reyna: **Wasn't that the part of the dare? *smirks*

**Raven: **I'm not going to beat up William because he's one of the few grim reapers I'm okay with… I don't want to beat up Grell or Ronald because then Reyna will be upset. I don't want to beat up Reyna or Hannah because they're both my friends and I wouldn't be able to put even a mark on them, so I guess that leaves Serena to beat up.

**Reyna: **If you can. You're required to try.

**Raven: **Ok. *puts on demon gold necklace, starts to fight Serena*

**Reyna: **Ok, Will, you have to put up with Grell's flirting for two hours.

**Grell: **Oh, yay fun! I get to make Will angry.

**Reyna: **Onto the next dare… this one is from slashersister:

**I dare all of you to play a life size game of CLUE, where all of the Kuroshitsuji characters, and the OC's are the players. the hosts will be in charge to make sure the game runs smoothly.**

***keep this out of your story and don't tell the other characters* the person who is to be the victium of murder first is going to be Lily, but make sure Sebastian doesn't know it yet. you can pull it off however you want. i bet this will be fun.**

**Reyna: **Unfortunately, I've never played clue, so I've got no idea how to do this. My apologies! I know, I live under a rock! *sweat drop* Can we leave this dare until next chapter?

**Hannah: **Our last dare is from SeafoamMist:

**I dare Sebas-chan to kill a cat. You heard me right. Kill a cat. :3 Ok, let's see how that turns out. OMG CIEL HAS A GF! ~so cute. X33333**

**Reyna: **NOT MY CAT! *runs into hallway and snatches up Tisha*

**Sebastian: ***picks up knife, walks towards random cat, raises knife* I can't do this. *lets the knife fall.* I am unable to commit such a horrendous crime.

**Reyna: **Ok I guess I'll have to think of a penalty for you then. You'll have to kiss a dog.

**Sebastian: **Anything is better than killing a cat. I will be back.

**Reyna: **And that's all the dares for now! Forgive me for not updating in a while, I haven't had really the time to do anything. So, that's all the time we have today

**Hannah: **And see you next time on…

**Reyna and Hannah at the same time: **Black butler dares!

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**Hey everyone, darkironprincess17 here. I've just had a major brainwave for a new fanfiction and I can't wait to get it started, so the black butler dares will finish at ten chapters! Get all the dares you can in soon. The fanfiction is going to be starring my character Reyna Valentine and her twin sister Hannah. This story is going to be kind of like a prequel to the Grell x Serena fanfiction I'm going to write. So look forwards to it.**

**toodeloo! **

**~darkironprincess17**


	7. Chapter 7

**Reyna: **Hey welcome back everyone…..

**Ronald: **Are you all right? You don't look okay. *touches hand, yelps* you're freezing!

**Hannah: **Isn't she always?

**Reyna: **Having portable coolers as hands isn't such a bad thing.

**Ronald: **You have really dark circles under your eyes. Maybe you should take the day off?

**Reyna: **Nah, I'll live. Only three chapters left, and so you guys will be able to read the newest fanfiction I've been writing. It's going to be super exciting

**Hannah: **It's co-written by me. :D

**Reyna: **Let's get onto the dares; this one is from Mai Beathan:

**Funny stuff! :D I really love this story/game haha**

**So! Dares! :)**

**A pool will be needed for this one:**

**All couples I dare you to have a chicken fight! Basically what this is is one person sits on the other persons shoulders, all the pairs try to make the other people on top fall off and the last pair standing wins :) I have a feeling this could be really funny**

**Ciel I dare you to stand on your head for as long as you can muahaha**

**Backup dare: if u don't want to get super dizzy and have all the blood rush to your head then... You have to exchange your black eye patch for one that Raven chooses (make it as embarrassing as possible)**

**Will I want u to play patty cake with Grell for 20 minutes**

**And Sebastian u have to give a speech about why hot pink is the most elegant of all colors**

**(Backup dare for either one is to model six different bathrobes)**

**Enjoy! Keep up the good work!**

**Reyna: **Why thank you. Hmmm…. the pool could be troublesome… I'll be right back.

30 SECONDS LATER….

**Reyna: **I'm back. Pool's ready

**Hannah: **What? Already? What the hell? You can't move that fast when you're sick.

**Reyna: **I told you, I'm not sick, I'm just tired. Shinigami can't get sick. Cold water was exactly what I needed. It's a pretty funny idea, actually. We could do it without water… I'm sure since no one in this room is a human, it wouldn't hurt so much…

**Serena: **Uh, yeah… definitely not.

**Reyna: ***mutters barely audibly* bitch. (Is still contemplating why she left Serena alive…) What, scared of ruining your outfit? A little dirt won't hurt you.

**Hannah: ***sweat drop, looking drastically around that will break tension* Uhm… the dare specifically said that a pool was needed, and since you already set it up…

**Reyna: **Hmm? Yeah, we're still doing it in the water. Ok, everyone in!

**Everyone: ***walks outside*

**Grell: ***dips finger in water* the water is freezing…

**Reyna: **Don't be such a wimp! *pushes Grell into pool* It's perfectly normal.

**Grell: **What the hell? *shakes wet hair all over Reyna* Honestly, woman. What is your problem?

**Reyna: **Ok, is everyone good to start? *totally ignoring Grell*

**Hannah: **Yep.

**Reyna: **Ok, start!

**Ronald: ***Grabs Reyna's arms and throws her backwards into water*

**Reyna: **Gyagh! *eye twitches* you bastard….

**Ronald: **What? *innocent face* it was my job to make you fall off.

**Reyna: **-_-''

A FEW MINUTES LATER….

**Reyna: **Well, looks like we have our winners. I'm not surprised, really. Lily has the death grip.

**Lily: **Hee, hee…

**Everyone: ***looks at Lily and Sebastian* Guess it was to be expected…

**Reyna: **Ok is everyone dried off? *looks around* then let's get to the next dare. Ciel, you have to either stand on your head or trade your eye patch for one of Raven's choice.

**Raven: **Ooh, yay! *takes out bright pink eye patch with lace and bunny ears*

**Ciel: ***sweat drop* I'd rather stand on my head.

**William: **I've never heard of the game. I don't engage in mundane human activities.

**Reyna: **Yet you force us to? Grell knows how to play. Grell, you take it from here.

**Grell: **Ok! *big smile*

**Kerrigan: **Sebastian, give your speech already.

**Sebastian: **Very well… *clears throat*

**Reyna: **You're actually doing this? You know you do have a back up dare, correct?

**Sebastian: **If I couldn't do at least this much, what kind of butler would I be?

**Reyna: **Coming from the butler who couldn't kill a cat? Don't worry… I would have killed you had you gone through with it so I understand your emotions perfectly.

**Sebastian: ***sweat drop* Let me see… Hot pink is a very emotional color. It is vibrant and yet sweet, the perfect combination of red and white. It is electrifying and stands out very adeptly… *looks at Reyna, who is silently dying of laughter* while still maintaining some form of decency. Which is why hot pink is the most elegant of colors. I'm done.

**Reyna: **Ok… hee, hee, hee… let's get onto the next dare. This one is from XxRedCapxX:

**Yay~~ I'm glad the engagement went over well~**

**As it isn't fair for just ONE twin to be engaged… Ash must propose to Hannah~~ YAY FOR FLUFFY ROMANCE!**

**Keep up the good work~~ **

**Hannah: ***major blush* wha… wha… what is this?

**Ash: ***gets down on one knee, retrieves black box with a pewter color ring and a silver rose engraved in it with diamonds* my goodness… I never saw myself ever planning on getting engaged to anyone, and yet here I am now with the most perfect woman I could ever dream of. Hannah Valentine, will you accept my hand in marriage?

**Hannah: **Yes of course *face as red as hair* (note: Hannah and Reyna are now redheads. Hurray for character updates.)

**Reyna: **Aww… ^^ Ok next dare:

**Kerrigan: **This one is from Valerie Michaelis:

**nobody got their cookies...so *throws cookies at everyone* cookies!**

**Grell i dare you to change ur death scythe to be watever will wants it to be.**

**Undertaker you have to munch on choc chip cookies for the rest of the thing.**

**And Sebby dear i dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Grell. kek..kek..kek**

**do not forget ur cookies!.**

***starts munching on cookies***

**buh bye for now.**

**Reyna:** Thanks for the cookies, Valerie!

**William: **I think I'll make it a pair of child's scissors again…

**Grell: **No, why must you be so cruel, Will? *regretfully changes chainsaw to scissors*

**Undertaker: ***through mouthful of cookies* I rather enjoy cookies. Thank you, milady.

**Sebastian: ***eyebrow twitches* you have got to be kidding me. Fine… *Grabs Grell, throws in closet*

**Serena, Lily and Reyna: ***anger mark.*

**Serena: **All this might change Grell back into being gay.

**Reyna: ***explodes with rage, knocks chair over* whose fault was it that he became gay in the first place while a certain shinigami was off parading around in the human world?

**Serena: **I didn't leave him because I wanted to! *sweat drop*

**Reyna: **You've got some nerve. *sits back down*

7 MINUTES LATER…

**Hannah: **Ok let's get onto the next dare… This one is from SeafoamMist:

**Ooh, a new story's coming up soon! :3**

**SEBASTIAN! UNABLE TO KILL A CAT! BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! *Alois Rage Mode* Now then...for the rest of the chapter, act like a dog. Eat one of undertaker's dog biscuits. Whenever someone mentions your name, say "woof":3 put this dare close to first please? Woof! ~ Hehe**

**Reyna: **Ok you heard the reviewer, Sebastian…

**Sebastian: ***looks at dog cookie* this thing might be poisoned.

**Reyna: **It ain't sweet grass poison so you'll be fine. (cruel beauty reference)

**Kerrigan: **Ok next dare. This one is from Claudia Dionzeros:

**OK, let's c... Serena, yell at the demon of ur choice.**

**Raven: Serenade Ciel with 'Love Song' by Sara Barrailles.**

**Ciel: Propose 2 Raven with ring n bended knee. Yes, I noe u're technically minors, but come on! I would love 2 c u married! N b4 I 4get, add some romance.**

**William: Feel free 2 yell 5 things u hate about Grell then beat him up, n NO, nobody is allowed 2 interfere or else they have 2 sing 'I am Cow' by Arrogant Worms.**

**Undertaker: U're 2 good 2 b true. Admit the most embarrasing mistake u ever made.**

**Reyna, Ronald: Play strip poker with the character of ur choice.**

**I think that's all from me. Buh-bye!**

**Reyna: **Ooh I love that song! Ok, Serena, yell at the demon of your choice.

**Serena: ** *stands and walks to Lily* Who do you think you are to yell at me because of Grell? Who cares what she thinks? *points to Reyna* I left him because I had to and not because I wanted to. It's none of your business, you filthy ifrit so butt the hell out if you know what's good for you.

**Lily: **If I know what's good for me? *entire body sets on fire* You'd better watch what you say or I'm going to burn that tongue right out of your mouth.

**Reyna: **I'd hate to stop you but… we need Serena around, Lily, so please could you stop setting everything on fire? *sweat drop* Ok, Raven, sing it!

**Raven: **You look excited.

**Reyna: **I am. I love that song!

**Raven: ***clears throat as music starts, looks Ciel in eyes*

Head underwater…

And they tell me to breathe easy for a while…

The breathing gets harder

Even I know that…

You made room for me

But it's too soon to see

If I'm happy in your hands…

**Lily: **Wow, you have an amazing voice, Raven.

**Reyna: **Doesn't she?

**Raven: **  
>I'm unusually hard to hold onto…<p>

Blank stares at blank pages

There's no easy way to do this…

**Hannah: **It really is pretty.

**Raven: ***finishes song* Phew…

**Everyone: **Applause.

**Ciel: ***blush* Are minors even allowed?

**Reyna: **Who cares? You're demons. You don't really count.

**Ciel: ** *Gets down on one knee, takes out box* Um… Raven, I've always loved you since I saw you… so *blushes like crazy* please marry me!

**Raven: **Aww… it's so thoughtful! Of course I will! I love you, Ciel!

**Reyna: **That's so adorable… It seems like we've gotten a lot of engagements and a lot of music this chapter.

**William: ***Glares at Grell* You are in for it now.

**Grell: ***gulps… mouths* can anyone save me?

**Reyna: ***runs between Grell and William* Fine, I'll sing it! Just don't beat him up!

I am a cow,

Hear me moo,

I weigh twice as much as you…

**Hannah: **I've got to admire you, nee-chan. *giggles*

**Reyna: ***finishes* jeez… It was worth it. Will, you would have killed Grell.

**Grell: ***hugs Reyna* Thank you!

**Reyna: **Hey, no problem.

**Undertaker: ***munching on cookies* Well… it was when I first started out as an Undertaker… I had to prepare a funeral for a pair of twins, and I accidentally mixed up the coffins which they were in, so one was given the other's funeral… Hee, hee… but I haven't made the same mistake since.

**Ronald: **That would be okay and all…

**Reyna: **But unfortunately we've never heard of poker, let alone strip poker which sounds very… um… unladylike. :/

**Kerrigan: **Onto the next dare, this one is from randomredheadfandom:

**Hello hello! I'm back to torture Ciel again! How do you hate screamo music, Ciel? Now I know how to get you –evil laugh- now on to the dares~! I shall spread my love of Hollywood Undead and Blood on the Dance Floor. I'm in a singing mood today. Sorry guys! **

**1: Ciel, sing everywhere I go by Hollywood undead **

**2: Sebastian, sing candyland by Blood on the dance floor**

**3: Ronald, sing I want your sex by George Michael to Reyna**

**4: William to sing I'm sexy and I know it by LMFAO and do the dance**

**Teehee, scar is out! –throws up two fingers- deuces! **

**Reyna: **Ahahahaha! Ronald and I did it already yesterday while I read the dares ahead of time.

**Ronald: **It wasn't actually so bad

**Reyna: **Mostly because both of us were cracking up so much with every line. Ciel, you got it, sing.

**Ciel: **I really don't like this.

*begins singing*

Everywhere I go, **es always know…

god this is so embarrassing….

*keeps singing*

**Everyone: ***is dying of laughter*

**Reyna: ***gasping for air* wait, wait it gets better! Sebastian, hurry up and sing it! This is going to be doubly embarrassing for Lily…

**Sebastian:** *takes one look at the lyrics* This person must have a twisted mind.

*begins singing*

Ladies and gentlemen

**** and ****,

Step right up , behind this curtain

Is where all your fantasies come to life

This is a place where you can escape

Welcome to candyland!

**Everyone: ***dies laughing a second time*

**Sebastian: ***finishes up*

**Lily: ***face is as red as fire*

**Reyna: **And for the grand finale, let's watch William do this…

**William: **There is no way I'm doing it. Do you hear me? No way in hell.

**Reyna: **Ok… back up dare… Hannah, help me think of one.

**Hannah: **Ooh make him do the yes dance!

**William: ***shrugs* Ok.

**Reyna: **We actually might upload a video of William doing the yes dance on YouTube so keep a watch for it on my profile page.

**William: **You're going to broadcast it. You can't be serious.

**Reyna: ***takes out video camera* oh I am. Hurry up, Will

**William: ***sigh* why do you love torturing me so much, Reyna?

**Reyna: **Well, hurry up!

**William: ***does yes dance*

*music: Let's do the fork in the garbage disposal, let's do the fork in the garbage disposal*

Wait, what?

*music: stop! I lost my contact!*

This is stupid. I wear glasses, thank you very much.

**Everyone: ***is dying of laughter*

**Hannah: **Hey, Reyna, as a punishment for you and Ronald not singing in public, you have to do the yes dance, too! *grabs camera*

**Reyna: **Fine… *does yes dance*

**Hannah: **Muahahaha… I have to post this up as well…

**Reyna: **You're evil. Ok next dare! This one is from The Scarlet Reaper and Mr. Jace:

**My sister has changed my name and she now part owns my account . Its Kendra Evet Slingby-Humphries here. My sister will refer herself as The Scarlet Reaper and I, Mr. Jace. Now! On to dares.**

**Grell- Play in the mud**

**William- Listen to Scremo or Country music. Penalty: Closet time with Sebastian.**

**Sebastian- Bow and say "Yes my lord" fifteen times**

**Ciel- Sing Black Dahlia by Hollywood Undead**

**That's all from Me**

**~Mr. Jace**

**More dares:**

**William: Give Ronald and Grell "The Talk"**

**Ronald: Sing Hear Me Now by Hollywood Undead or dress like a 1950's gangster**

**Sebastian: Sing Lollipop Luxury by Jeffree Star**

**Serena: Do something random out of the blue.**

**Done. ~The Scarlet Reaper**

**Reyna: **Ok nice to hear from you again! *shoves headphones on William's head, turns screamo music onto full*

**William: **Hey, this isn't so bad.

**Reyna: **German screamo music tends to be better than others. Grell, there's a puddle of mud outside.

**Grell: **What do you take me for, a pig? I am a full out… ah, I don't even know anymore. *walks out* (he started to say 'I am a lady' but remembers he's no longer gay. As you will begin to read my fanfiction, you will understand the negative effect Serena and Grell have on one another, but it's ten times worse when they're not together)

**Sebastian: ***bows* yes, my lord. Yes, my lord. Yes, my lord. Yes, my lord. Yes, my lord. Yes, my lord. Yes, my lord. Yes, my lord. Yes, my lord. Yes, my lord. Yes, my lord. Yes, my lord. Yes, my lord. phew.

**Ciel: **What is it today with all these people and all this screamo music? *sighs*

I loved you,

You made me, hate me, you gave me,

Hate see, it saved me,

And these tears are deadly,

You feel that, I rip that,

Every time you try to steal that,

You feel bad, you feel sad

I'm sorry, Hell no **** that!

It was my heart, it was my life, it was my start, it was your knife

This strife, it dies, and this life and these lies

*keeps singing*

**Reyna: **I love this song. You have wonderful taste.

**William: **Grell, Ronald, may I speak to you out in the hallway?

**Grell and Ronald: ***gulp*

*dead silence in hallway, then you can hear William yelling*

**Ronald: ***returns, ash faced* jeez….

**Reyna: ***pats reassuringly on back* Don't worry, it's over. You don't have such a bad dare.

**Ronald: **Oh, ok. I'll sing. *starts to sing*

As I walk through the valley

On the shadow of death

I wear my crown of thorns

And pull the knife out of my chest

*keeps singing*

**Sebastian: **Ugh… *starts singing*

I'm on the top

There's no luck

Never turned around to stop

Make you move

Make you move

Make you wanna hear me talk

*keeps singing*

**Serena: **Ooh look it's a fairy!

**Everyone: **o.e" *silence, then sudden laughter*

**Serena: **Does that count as being random?

**Kerrigan: **About as random as it gets.

**Hannah: **Ok, next dare. This one is from Phantom! Awesome to hear from ya again.

***bows* sorry, forgot about that rule. Anyways, next dares. . Grell, your scythe is now a splinter. . William... have a pleasant chat with... .The Undertaker drive Will insane. .Ronald, your scythe is a splinter as well. Have an epic splinter/ scythe duel with Grell. To all Reapers, have a movie Marathon of Hayou Miyazaki/ Studio Ghibli films, then give your comments.**

**Grell: **I honestly want the scissors back now. *looks dismayed at little splinter of death scythe*

**Undertaker: **This will be fun.

30 MINS LATER…

**William: ***walks back in, falls into chair* oh god… Hannah. Before I snap, please cure me.

**Hannah: **Ok… *walks over, waves hand in front of will's face*

**Ronald: **I don't get how we fight with these… tries to stab Grell. *both go on trying to poke each other while Reyna sets up movie player*

**Reyna: **Ok that's it for now.

**Kerrigan: **Thank god… eight freaking pages! You people are crazy.

**Hannah: **Now, now don't say that. So keep a watch on our story, My Black Rose. It should be already up by the time you're reading this. Read and review! So see you next time on…

**Reyna and Hannah at the same time: **Black butler dares!


	8. Chapter 8

**Reyna: **Hey everyone, welcome back to black butler dare game! We got quite a few interesting dares this time, so stick around and enjoy.

**Serena: **Hmph. *happy smile* I'm glad someone finally decided to appreciate me. I don't really like being casted as the villain because of you, Reyna.

**Reyna: ***smile* I never casted you as the villain, Serena. I simply didn't like you, that's all. Didn't we agree to put that aside for now?

**Serena: **Yeah. (They decided to try being friends for once) I'm still pissed off at Lily though.

**Lily: **Same here.

**Reyna: **Lily, you're forbidden to set anything on fire except for that one dare we got.

**Lily: **We got a dare where I can burn something? Yay!

**Hannah: ***whispers to Reyna* I think we should start putting fireproof paint everywhere so nothing gets burned.

**Reyna: ***shrugs* I'll think about it. Anyway, onto our first dare.

**Kerrigan: **This one is from Claudia Dionzeros:

**Is the doctor in the house cos I'm dying with laughter here!**

**Back 2 the dares, demons 1st.**

**1. Sebastian: describe in 5 sentences how important Lily is to u, n say it with PASSION!**

**2. Lily: Act like a fan girl who is in love with Sebastian. Go wild!**

**3. Ciel: Whisper innuendos into Raven's ears. Make sure she blushes every time she hears u.**

**Reapers:**

**4. Will: Say 5 nice things about each reaper.**

**5. Ronald: Same as Ciel, whisper innuendos**

**6. Grell: Act like u're in love with dogs. N ya, I want PASSION in it.**

**I think that's all from me. Bye! Keep up the great dares!**

**Sebastian: **I could go on and on about this and it had to be shortened down to five sentences? Very well… Lily, you are the sole thing that matters the most to me in this vast universe. I could give you anything you want. If you want the stars, I would grab one and give one to you. You are my heart, my soul and my life, and I'll give everything and anything to you. I'm yours forever.

**Reyna: **Aww that was so sweet.

**Lily: ***fangirl squee, glomps Sebastian* thank you, Sebby darling!

**Serena: **She makes a good fangirl.

**Lily: ** *glares*

**Ciel: ***whispers to Raven* and so do you at times

**Raven: ***blush*

**William: **I do believe I've already done this dare.

**Reyna: **Ya still hafta do it. *puts hands behind head* we're waiting.

**William: **Very well, then. Reyna: You handle your powers extremely well, you're rather pretty, you know the limits to having fun, you're always on time for work and you have never once complained about overtime. I have to thank you for taking over for me last time.

**Reyna: **No problem ^^

**Ronald: ***whispers* would you mind taking over for me for once?

**Reyna: ***buries face in a book, face is as red as hair*

**Ronald: **She doesn't take stuff easily, does she?

**Hannah: **Nope. She never did. Nee-chan is such a prude. You should have seen her in biology class, she-

**Reyna: ***muffled voice* don't you even dare talk about it. *face goes even redder*

**William: **Hannah, I have all the same compliments for you as your sister. Leah: you have the ability to brighten my day no matter how many people are ruining it and being idiots *glances at Grell*, you are extremely beautiful and powerful, you are one of the most accurate and hardworking grim reapers I know and you remain the only person alive who can make me smile.

Serena: I admire the fact that you can use a chainsaw, you are a very well practiced fighter, you are powerful, you stand up for what's right and wrong and you've never disappointed any of your coworkers. Reyna is an exception because she became a grim reaper after you left. Grell: You are an idiot, but you know how to get out of trouble if you get into trouble. You're strong, I guess… this is difficult… no matter how much trouble you seem to get into, and your written reports are always exceptional…

**Reyna: **Pfft… *snickers*

**William: **What?

**Reyna: **Oh, nothing. (Reyna writes all of Grell's reports for him! ^^) Keep going, will. You've got one left.

**William: **you fight well. There, I'm done.

**Grell: **... +_+ I don't want to do the last part of the dare.

**Reyna: **You have to. My neighbours have a dog.

**Grell: **Fine… *slouches out the door*

**Reyna: **Onto the next dare. Good to hear from you, Phantom!

***hysterical laughter* not bad! Btw... I counted after that dare, and Sebby only said 'yes my lord' 13 times instead of 15. DARES Undertaker time! All must be fulfilled. 1. Have a 1 on 1 chat with everyone and drive them insane. 2. MORE WABBAJACK! Fit everyone for a coffin... then lock them inside and bury them! 4. Battle all the other Shinigami after turning your scythe into a surgical tool. 5. Play with a rubber band.**

**Sebastian: **I was hoping no one would notice.

**Reyna: **Sebastian!

**Sebastian: ***shrugs* too late now

**Undertaker: **Hmm… this will be fun… Kukuku…

2 HOURS LATER…

**Hannah: **Reyna, please do something before I snap…

**William: ***sits down in chair* What's Reyna going to do? Hey and why is she not loopy like everyone else?

**Reyna: **Madness is an aspect of death. *cures everyone*

**Undertaker: **Hee, hee… *gets out wabbajack, zaps Reyna*

**Reyna: ***gets trapped in ice crystals. Ice cage shudders for a minute before exploding* I guess that's what they mean when they say the wabbajack is unpredictable *shakes hair free of water*

**Undertaker: ***Zaps Lily*

**Lily: ***grows cat ears and tail* what the hell? I'm a neko!

**Sebastian: ***pets her ears disbelievingly*

**Lily: ***lies down with her head in Sebastian's lap, cat style* Hmm… I guess it's not too bad… *tail flicks around*

**Sebastian: **I'm in heaven. ^^

**Reyna: ***sweat drop* let's get onto the next dare…

**Undertaker: **Hee, hee, hee… I have all the coffins ready…

**Reyna: ***climbs into red satin lined coffin* this is why I'm glad none of us are human… we don't hafta breathe. I can take a nice long nap now… *closes lid*

**Undertaker: ***locks lid of Reyna's coffin, throws out in backyard*

**Reyna: ***muffled voice* Hey! Be careful where yer chucking the thing! I just hit my head!

**Undertaker: **Hee, hee… my bad. *locks everyone else in coffins*

3 HOURS LATER…

**Hannah: ***bursts out laughing* we all look like zombies.

**Reyna: **I'll say. After that idiot forgot to dig us out! You know, it's not easy opening a locked coffin when there's thirty tonnes of dirt pressure over your head.

30 MINUTES LATER….

**Reyna: **Ok now that everyone's dirt free, can I have the reapers over here. Undertaker has turned his death scythe into a scalpel…

2 HOURS LATER…

**Reyna: **We've totalled it as is. Hannah, Leah and I won against undertaker, Serena tied as did William, Grell and Ronald lost.

**Undertaker: ***in corner, playing with rubber band*

**Reyna: **Let's get onto the next… oh… =_=" This is going to take a while. This dare is from XxRedCapxX

**Wa~ That was such a long chapter~~ I'm so proud of you~~**

**My new dare is just the cherry on top of my fluffy dares~~**

**I dare Reyna and Ronald, and Hannah and Ash, to have an extremely fluffy romantic DOUBLE WEDDING~~ And do NOT go light on fluffiness, I want my inner fangirl to nosebleed from this! Have fun~~**

**Keep up the good work~~**

**Reyna: **This is going to take a very long time to prepare for, so I'll leave that for the end of the chapter. By the way, guys. Leah and William have agreed to do a "ask us anything" web series on YouTube. So if you guys want to ask them anything, post a review to this story and they'll do a video response to the questions. By the way, chapter two of 'my black rose' is up on fanfiction! Please read and review! I really need to know if I'm doing a good job.

**Hannah: **Anyway, next dare;

**Kerrigan: **This one is from Mai Beathan:

**That was awesome! Thank you Sebastian, your speech was quite eloquently given. :)**

**Today's dares are mostly going to be performance related... because I feel like it!**

**Onto the important content...**

**Will: I dare you to do your best magician act, with volunteers from the audience of course (a minimum of two-and you have to choose whoever puts their hand up first, no matter who it is!)**

**Lily: Today is my birthday, so could I have a colourful fire display please? Thank you!**

**Hosts: I want you to host a couples game show! All couples: you have to answer one of the following questions!**

**-Who would win in an arm wrestling match?**

**-What color is your partner's underwear?**

**-If your partner gave you a cow as a birthday present what would you do?**

**-What about your partner makes you smile?**

**-Would you do what your partner asked you to do, even if it put them in danger?**

**-What is the most embarrassing thing you have done for your partner?**

**I even threw in some sappy ones for you guys haha.**

**That's all. Thanks for being my sole source of entertainment!**

**Reyna: **Ok let's get started! William, do a magician act for us!

**William: **This is very odd. Where would I learn such a thing?

**Reyna: **Oh come on, just do something.

**William: **Fine. Anyone wish to volunteer? Not you, Hannah

**Reyna: **Too late, she put her hand up.

**Hannah: **Bah, nothing's gonna hurt me. *walks up front*

**William: **Grell Sutcliff, I will require the use of your death scythe.

**Grell: **What? Why? *reluctantly hands over death scythe*

**William: **Hannah, I will need your death scythe as well.

**Hannah: ***shrugs* ok… *hands death scythe over*

**William: ***takes Grell's death scythe and flips it inside out so that the mechanism is showing.

**Grell: **What the hell? My death scythe!

**William: ***takes Hannah's death scythe. Grell's chainsaw turns purple, Hannah's death scythe turns red and gold. Flips chainsaw back to normal, hands back to Grell* I assure you it is in perfect working order.

**Reyna: **Wow that was really good. Anyway, let's get going to the next dare.

**Lily: ***runs outside* Yay, happy birthday! *puts hands up to sky, flames shoot out of her hands. Flames make a dragon that flies around the sky before bursting into black sparkles. Sparkles reform to make a flame design which turns itself into one huge birthday cake. Spins around in circles to make fire tornado which lights candle on birthday cake*

**Hannah: **Wow…

**Lily: **Speaking of… Hannah-chan, I'm still a neko… could you please turn me back?

**Hannah: **Yeah, sure *turns Lily back to normal*

**Reyna: **Ok, is everyone with their partner?

**Everyone: **Yes

**Reyna: **Let's start with Grell and Serena. What's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done for your partner?

**Grell: **Well, there was that time I ran across the path of a carriage to save her because I forgot that it wouldn't actually hurt her…

**Serena: **I actually remember that… I don't think I've really done anything embarrassing for Grell. ^_^'

**Reyna: **Oh come on, there's gotta be something.

**Serena: **Hmm… I can't say this counts but… I wrote a really horrible report on purpose way back when so that he wouldn't get kicked out of Shinigami School.

**Reyna: **Close enough. Next couple, Sebastian and Lily! We're not going to ask Leah and William anything because they're going to be video answering all of your questions in our next segment. ^^ So, you two… hmmm…

**Hannah: **What color is your partner's underwear?

**Reyna: **What kind of question is that?

**Kerrigan: **One of the questions on the review?

**Reyna: **Ok fine answer it.

**Lily: **Sebastian's are black…

**Sebastian: **Lily's are white.

**Reyna: **Ok next couple… Ciel and Raven! What about your partner makes you smile?

**Ciel: **Her smile makes me smile. That's really it. It's just her humorous personality that does it. I feel like I can lighten up when I'm around her.

**Lily: **Lovebirds, lovebirds

**Ciel: **Shut up, will ya? You haven't changed in a while, I see.

**Raven: **Hmm… Well… to be honest with you, everything about him will make me smile. Just seeing him every day makes me smile knowing I'll be happy with him for the rest of my life.

**Reyna: **You guys are so cute.

**Hannah: **Ok you and Ronald now, sis. Who would win in an arm wrestling match?

**Ronald: **Reyna would

**Reyna: **I would. Your turn, you and Ash. Would you do what your partner asked you to do even if it put them in danger?

**Ash: **Not if it put my darling in danger, no.

**Hannah: **Nah, I wouldn't do it if it put Ash in danger.

**Serena: **You two are the only shinigami/demon couple I will ever support.

**Hannah: **Thanks, I guess… Onto the next dare… This one is from Valerie Michaelis:

**if it's any consolation to Serena lily and Reyna Grell is probably bi cause i can never see him being fully straight since i saw both seasons of kuro so just live with it. And anyway if he was no longer at least a little gay then he would no longer be Grell. In as an apology i made you poisoned birthday cake ^_^ and i used actual poison instead of the cheap shitty stuff you get at Coles. but don't worry u wont die you'll only be vomiting for the next 3 hours.**

**so i dare everyone to have some poisoned birthday cake to celebrate Grell's gayness.**

**the penalty is having to eat poisoned birthay cookies that will put u into a coma for a week.**

**Sebby i dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with my friend Melody.**

**Melody: why the fuk would i want to play 7 minutes in heaven with hell spawn?**

**me: idk i just figured it would give you enough time to maul and severely damage him. after all he did kill your 4th cousin 7 times removed. u know the one who terrorized London.**

**melody: ...you have a point but still why should an angel of my rank be forced into a closet for 7 minutes with that thing.**

**Me: so wat im sure youd survive ur an archangel i highly doubt that that hhing could kill you.**

**Melody: fine ill be a part of ur stupid dare but be warned if he doesnt come out im not taking watever punishment lily comes up with.**

**Me: yay thnk u.**

**jeeze the two of us have such a weird relationship.**

**anyway sebby id watch ur back n ur front while in that closet with her.**

**(and to reyna u czn control melody's movement n stuff as long as shes hateful of demons u can even use her in the story thiny and get her to do dares) ^_^ until next time buh bye *munches on cookie***

**Serena: **I know. *sobs in emo corner* He'll never be fully straight again…

**Lily: **Hey, why am I in this? I only stood up for Rey-chan.

**Reyna: **Hey, isn't 'poisoned birthday cake' a reference to the song 'I can't decide' by the scissor sisters?

**Hannah: **How would you know that?

**Reyna: **I know everything about music.

**Kerrigan: **Right, I forgot. :/

**Reyna: ***drags in birthday cake, cuts everyone a slice* Mmm… this is really good. *takes a mouthful, stuffs face full of cake* Bathrooms are on the left.

3 HOURS LATER

**Reyna: **Ok is everyone better now?

**Hannah: **Ugh… yeah.

**Lily: **Wait, Reyna, why were you the only one who didn't react to the poison?

**Reyna: **My powers are an amazing thing. Poison is classified as a 'malicious or fatal item'. Anything that is classified as such, I can absorb it and it will make me stronger. Hannah's the opposite.

**Kerrigan: **I think Melody's here.

**Reyna: **Ok, come in, Melody!

**Sebastian: **Must I really do this?

**Melody: **I agree. This is damn stupid.

**Lily: **Don't worry, darling. *hugs Sebastian* If she hurts you in the slightest, I'll make angel wing soup for dinner tonight.

**Melody: ***glares* I said I'm not taking any punishment you come up with.

**Lily: **I never said it's a punishment. There'll be nothing left of you to punish.

**Melody: **What makes you think you can touch me?

**Lily: **I'm the Queen of Hell, bitch! What makes you think you can just wander in there and do whatever you want to my husband? One advantage to the fact that a closet has no walls or windows and a heavy door: I can set the entire thing on fire and burn you to a crisp.

**Reyna: **Ok, let's settle this down. *sweat drop* How about this, if Sebastian takes advantage of Melody, she can kick his ass, however if she hurts Sebastian without being provoked, Lily gets to do whatever she wants. I'm not arguing, so in the closet, you two!

7 MINUTES LATER…

**Reyna: **Ok everyone's ok. Thanks for participating, Melody!

**Melody: ***grumbles something inaudibly as she leaves through door*

**Reyna: **Ok and that's all for today-

**Kerrigan: **Hey, hey, hey, you're forgetting about the wedding!

**Reyna: **Oh. Double wedding. Yay. -_- I'm not sure how you want to have a nosebleed from a wedding… ^_^ (I'm better at the gradual fluff. I'm not good at uber-fluff, as Hannah put it)

*later*

**Ronald: **Now, where could those two be- *turns around, blushes* Reyna… you look amazing.

**Reyna: **I feel like a dork in a dress. *grumbles as she walks up the aisle by herself. Her dress is strapless with a floaty white multilayer skirt* (Reyna and Hannah have no family) *takes Ronald's hand as she walks up to the end of the aisle*

**Hannah: **Why am I so nervous? If only wedding dresses could be black…. *walks up aisle and takes Ash's hand. Her dress is tight fitting with a slit up the side*

**Ash: **You look absolutely gorgeous.

**Hannah: **Thank you.

**Ronald: ***blushes, clears throat, begins reading vows* Um… Reyna, from the moment I met you, I knew you were the one for me. Since the day we met, you have made every day so much better for me. You make my life worth living. I feel very connected to you and I know it will stay this way for eternity.

**Reyna: ***major blush* Uhm… (she gets really nervous really easily!) Ron, when I saw you, your eyes drew me in. I knew instantly we would have something special, and here we are together. I honestly feel the best in the world right now. I promise to be faithful and forever happy beside you.

**Ash: **Hannah, you captivated me since the beginning with your golden stare. I can say that I have never felt like this before, ever. I can truthfully tell you at the minute that I am the furthest in love I have ever been, and I'm glad it's with someone like you. You are my life, my love and my happiness now.

**Hannah:** Ash, I feel perfectly happy when I'm with you. You make me feel open and happy. The walls around me have fallen, and it's all because of you. You are the one person who makes my world revolve, and I'm forever grateful to you for that.

**Ronald: ***slips ring on Reyna's finger* Reyna, with this ring, I be wed.

**Reyna: ***slips other ring on Ronald's finger* Ronald, with this ring, I be wed.

**Ash: ***slips ring on Hannah's finger* Hannah, with this ring, I be wed.

**Hannah: ***slips other ring on Ash's finger* Ash, with this ring, I be wed.

**Random priest person** (I don't know! o.e")**: **I pronounce you four husband and wife. You may now kiss.

**Ronald: ***pulls Reyna into passionate kiss*

**Ash: ***kisses Hannah, sweeping her off her feet, bridal style*

**Everyone: **Ok, see you later!


	9. author's note

Author's note:

Sorry guys, but my time has become seriously pressed, and has come to the point where I can only continue one of my fanfictions. I chose my black rose, so I'm discontinuing the black butler dare game. Thank you all so much for participating, and I do not intend to leave you all without a source of entertainment as an apology, so I will be doing the "Ask Leah and William anything" Video series on YouTube. So please review to this story with any questions you want to ask William and or Leah, and I will post several chapters made only of links that you can click to see the replies to your questions.

Once again, my apologies. Please send in your questions!

~darkironprincess17


End file.
